Shock My Heart
by IndianFeatherKitty
Summary: A story about a Pokemorph minun named Jack and a fesity girl named Janice and how their story came to be.


_**Shock My Heart**_

_**Writer: TrinaxDreamxchaser**_

_**For: Reviewer98**_

"Just get the hell out, you sorry good for nothing son of a bitch!" Janice screamed as she tossed her boyfriends well Ex boyfriend stuff out of her house and closed the door mad as hell at him. "Stupid scum sucking triple D loving asshole" she muttered to herself as she sat down on her couch knees to her chest growling out in anger clutching her stuffed pidgey doll close to her before she began to cry out in frustration before a knock was on her door, well more of a pounding sound. "What the hell! Go away you asshole!" she screamed but the pounding continued and she got up and roughly opened the door to scream at the person only to find a yellow and blue person like mouse at her door fear clearly written in its eyes as he heard a noise and looked back into the streets then at the girl before she pulled him inside and hid him under her kitchen table that had a table cloth over it that was black and touched the ground as she heard another knock at the door and growled as she opened her door roughly. "what the hell do you want?" she asked the male at her door dressed in a white tank top and jean vest with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He wore dark sunglasses and opened fingered leather gloves. "Hey girlie have you seen a Minun run through here?" he asked and Janice glanced at him "no I haven't, so go the fuck away!" she screamed about to slam the door on his face but he caught it with his hand to prevent that from even happening and pushing it back open stepping inside her house. "Uh excuse me did I ask you to come into my house you fucking dick?!" Janice screamed and he rolled his eyes "I'm just checking that you aren't lying to me girlie" he said and checking around her one story house for the Pokemon who was hiding under the table and Janice fumed as this asshole walked through her house and she growled grabbing the bat from behind her door and slammed it down on her wooden floor getting the guys attention "look fucker if your not out of my house in point two seconds I will call officer Jenny and have you arrested now I just broke up with my asshole of a boyfriend and I'm not in the mood to be pestered so get the fuck out of my house!" she exclaimed as the guy held up his hands in defense before tucking them back into his pocket about to leave her house before they both heard a sneeze and the guy growled before he back handed Janice making her stumble backwards only to have the guy lift up the table cloth and finding the Minun.

"Found you you little trouble maker" he said grabbing the Pokemorph's arm as he struggled "No!" he screamed out in human speech and the biker male growled pulling the poor male rougher. Janice got up to see the scene before her and she took the bat and swung hard knocking the biker out panting as she did so. "h-hey are you okay?" she asked the Minun and the Minun looked at his previous owner and then the girl before he kissed her hard catching Janice off guard before she pulled away blushing like mad. "Uh..um alright" she said before she took some rope she had and tied him up before dragging him outside and with an extra pair of rope tied him outside to one of the trees before she took out her Pokegear and called Officer Jenny. "Yes this is officer Jenny" she spoke "yes officer, I want to report I had a male break into my home and I have him currently tied up to a tree outside of my home can you come get him" Janice said "Will do ma'am send me your address and I will be on my way" she said and Janice told the officer her address and ended the call and went into the house to see Minun sitting on the couch shaking slightly. Janice closed the door behind her and make Minun jump and she felt sympathy for the Pokemorph and sat next to him. "Its alright sweetie, your gonna be alright" she cooed petting his head as he shook and then clammed down. "T-thank you" he said and Janice was amazed he was capable of human speech. "you can speak amazing" she said and he pulled down his shirt to reveal a device around his neck that allows him to communicate with his owner. "Oh wow, so what is your story honey, you seemed to be very afraid of him" Janice said and he whimpered "h-he killed Fuchsia because she was a little weak and he couldn't tolerate a weak Pokemon like her or myself so after he killed her, he went after me..so I ran and just ended up here" he explained and Janice felt for him and smiled "well, if you need a place to stay you can stay with me, do you have a name?" she asked and he shook his head "hmm, how about Jack?" she asked and he seemed to smile at that name and she nodded "Jack it is, my name is Janice Yushi" she introduced and Jack already knew he was going to be safe here.

~5 Months Later~

Jack had been living with Janice for five happy months and they have grown close with each other, Jack paid attention to everything that Janice did and that included in who she dated and she seemed to pick out the worse men. She always had a pattern of kicking them out every other month because they cheated on her with another girl and Janice never could stand it. Janice came out of her room dressed in a white blouse with a magenta and white checkered vest along with a short black mini skirt and Jack felt himself getting hard at the site of her, he always seemed to day dream about Janice her creamy pale skin behind him as he took her from behind crying out his name over and over her short curly dark blue hair fluffed out from their love making looking like a goddess underneath him. Oh yeah those thoughts were just for him, but he quickly snapped out of it as she sat down at the table and placed her head down and covered it with her arms. "Marcus cheated on you?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee and Janice whined before she brought her head up wiping away frustrating tears. "Why is it I always get a guy and in a months time he finds a heavier chested girl and runs off to her. Its not fair!" she cried out and sniffled. "Clam down Janice all those guys are idiots, they don't appericate a good thing when they have one. If they were real men they would hold you like a precious object and never let you go" he said and she stared at him wiping swaying her settling tears and smiled "thanks Jack, you always make me feel better" she said and he smiled before she got up and kissed his forehead. "thank you honey, you always makes me feel special. I am going out for something special I'll be back in a couple of minutes" she said as she quickly pulled on her white stocking Jack watching as her ass gently swayed back and forth making his mouth water and get harder. As she straighten back out she slipped on her black shoes and grabbed her purse and kissed Jack one more time. "Be good I"ll be back later" she said and he waved goodbye and waited till she left fully down the path before he got up and went into her room and dug into her panty drawer finding his favorite pair of blue silk undies in her hamper needing to be washed he took them out hastingly and sniffed them breathing in her scent and moaned. She always smelled of sweet berries and citrus. He crawled onto her bed and unzipped himself from those damn pants and watched his fully hardened member spring out throbbing painfully hard as he wrapped her dirty panties around his cock and began to pump away at his cock with images of Janice plaguing his mind. "Oh god..Janice..I love you please baby don't stop" he moaned toes curling as he pumped away. Unknowing to Jack that Janice came back into the house forgetting her Pokegear and entered her room to find Jack on her bed jacking off with her blue silk panties. She was so shocked her dropped her bag and Jack opened his eyes to see Janice standing their in utter shock and awe as she took off her shoes and crawled on the bed with Jack and blushed kissing him hard taking Jack by surprised and she pulled away. "Your a dirty boy Jack and need to be punished" she purred in his ears making them twitch and per cum in her panties.

~How to make Babies are in Sessions: Pay close attention kiddies~

Janice stripped herself of her top and vest showing she wasn't wearing a bra today and her beautiful breasts hung in Jack's face begging him to suckle them and he did just that fondling one and sucking on one of her pink nipples like his life depended on while his other hand twirled the other nipple under his finger making her moan and bite her lower lip. "Oh jack..." she moaned out and it was music to his ears before he placed the bud between his fingers and squeezed lightly tweaking ever now and then. After he was done sucking on her nipple he removed the panties to the floor and pinned her under him before he kneaded both breasts and bit her neck nibbling on the skin and his hand traveled further down her body rubbing her little pussy and she arched slightly as he rubbed her clothed pussy and she began to moan and pant making Jack lick his lips and with his claw began to slowly rip her stockings down the middle and forceful rip her panties off and growled he was so ready for her. "Please Janice on you hands and knees" he growled and she did as he commanded before she felt him push himself inside making her scream out in pleasure holding onto one of her pillows and felt him thrust in and out. "Oh my pretty Janice my pretty flower" he moaned as he took her arms and pulled her up and began to relentlessly pound into her as she arched "God yes Jack! D-don't stop it feels soo good baby!" she screamed out and he chuckled "wasn't thinking about it baby, now tell me whose better" he panted and Janice didn't hesitate to scream out his name over and over as he went faster. He was so close to climax and on the look on her face she was close to so he decided to make things more interesting and gave her little zaps here and there as he continued to thrust into her over and over. "Oh yes Janice! So fucking beautiful baby I fucking love you"he claimed as he went even faster using the ability quick attack making his thrusting faster to give her all the pleasure she so deserved. "AH JACK JACKKK MMM AHH GOD I I-I AHHH JACCCCKKKKKK!" she screamed out and came all over him tightening her walls around him and he suddenly felt the rush and came inside her giving her a full zap of electricy as he came making her scream out before felt her body go limp and him pull out spraying his sweetly sour cum all over her body including on her skirt.

~End of the Session~

Catching his breath he slid himself from bed and grabbing a wet cloth and bring it back cleaning her up a little and pressing her to his sweaty chest and she moaned. "Janice, please I loved you for a long time..please be mine be my mate" he asked hugging her and she smiled a lazy smile " of course Jack" she purred and he smiled as he cuddled her closer to him wrapping the blanket around them and both drifted off to sleep.

Later on Janice kicked Jack's ass for getting cum stains on her favorite skirt.


End file.
